When Love Finds you
by Banshee27
Summary: Sabo and Kid used to be friends, but an unfortunate event had caused Sabo to lose his memories. Years later his back in Baltigo, working under his Father's company. Kid knows him, but he doesn't know her. She decided to keep it as is, but her feelings wont let her forget. NOTE: Many might not like it, but I ship. Sabo and Female Kidd. Lemony stuffs are Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Hi to all Dear Readers!

Some of you might not be fond of a Sabo and Kid Ship. But I got addicted to them because of mkhrisxamar's fictions about this couple. Read their stories, they are damn awesome, been reading them repeatedly.

Just note that Kid is a female here and a male Sabo.

Also, One Piece and the Cover picture are definitely not mines. Excuse my English, please.

Enjoy

* * *

**Episode 1: How it all Started **

A blond-haired man was standing at the arrival area, looking around the crowds. He was expecting to see a familiar face but found no one. Walking towards the waiting area. He texted his dad that he had finally arrived. Seconds later he received a response stating someone is already there to pick him up. Sighing to himself. He tried to occupy his time with games while waiting. It was minutes later when he felt someone's presence in front of him

"Second in Command, Mr. Monkey D Sabo" a familiar voice spoke. Tilting his head upwards. He saw his childhood friend with her right hand on her head doing the salute, and the other was on her side. Upon seeing his face. She instantly wrapped her arms around him in greeting. Sabo did the same, giving her a hug at the same time, asking how's life. Koala had finally let go, responding with a smile, claiming how she missed the day where they used to play around.

"Anyway, I thought you will be busy today?" He asked her, finally letting her go. The woman grinned at him, "Well, I should be. But your Dad asked me to fetch you" she smiled. Picking one of his Luggage, and heading to the parking area. Sabo could only smile, as he thanked her for coming, picking up his other bag. He followed Koala towards Sabo's car.

"You drove my car."

"Yup" grinning as they lodge the luggage at the back.

Once they got in, Koala turned the vehicle on and started heading to the apartment where he will be staying.

During the ride, Koala was shocked to find out Ann got married and has two children. While Luffy is dating his Highschool sweetheart. She was a bit puzzled when Sabo started to laugh. He always finds it amusing how Luffy ended up dating a stoic Law. I didn't really think that they would date each other.

Koala could only chuckle her words, "Well, As they say. opposite attracts."

Earning another giggle from Sabo.

o0o

It was already noon when they had arrived at their destination. Sabo took his bags from the back of the van and waited for Koala to guide him to his apartment. The said girl took one bag and gestured for him to follow.

Once they got inside the building. She called for someone to keep the elevator open, telling Sabo to hurry up. Giving his thanks to the first passenger, the old man only smiled. They were already on Sabo's floor when koala hopped out and was then followed by Sabo. Walking towards a certain room. Sabo gazed at his apartment number 'room 803' he thought to himself. Koala opened the door and got in, Sabo followed her while dragging his luggage behind.

"Here it is. Your very own home." she turned her head and smiled at him, "Over there are the bedrooms. The one on your right is yours, and the other one on you left is the guest room" she muttered pointing to where two doors are right beside each other, "as for the bathroom. It's that one over there" she pointed to the door near the tiny kitchen. Sabo nodded his head and placed his luggage at the center.

"But why two rooms?"

"Dunno. Your Father was the one who rented it. Also, it means I can stay over whenever I want" she grinned at her friend. "Also you have a veranda right here with amazing views". She throttled towards the curtains and opened it with both hands. She slid the glass door open and was followed by Sabo.

"Wow, amazing. Nice view of the wall in front" he muttered sarcastically. It was then he noticed Metal music can be heard from the apartment next to him. Noticing that the apartment must have been soundproof since he didn't hear any music until he got on the veranda. Happy with the place he was staying, he went back inside. He was about to ask for a meal when a loud rumble can be heard from his stomach.

"Haven't heard that one in a while" she chuckled. Grabbing the apartment keys and throwing them at Sabo who caught it without ease. "There's a cafe below this building. Wanna eat there?" She asked, earning a big nod from her best friend.

They were busy talking to each other when Koala accidentally bumped into a blond-haired man. They apologized to the said man. But he just shrugged them off and went towards the elevator. They find the man weird since he was wearing a mask, an old lady sitting by the front had caught their attention saying that's a friend to one of their residents.

They waved goodbye to the old lady and went to the cafe, upon entering they were greeted by the aroma of coffee and cakes. They were then guided by a green-haired girl who introduced herself as 'Camie'. Handing them the Menu, she offered to buzz the button when they are ready to order. Both nodded and started to read over the menu. Minutes later they called back for her.

"I'll have a Chicken sandwich and iced coffee"

Camie scribbled the order to a piece of paper and gazed at the blond man. Sabo smiled and chanted his order. Smiling as Camie was able to write to them all. The green-haired lass had then excused herself, promising fifteen minutes to wait for their food.

They gave out thanks, as Koala had then asked about his agenda tomorrow. She was ecstatic to know that Dragon had told him to rest tomorrow. Picking up her phone. She immediately dialed their friends, planning for a night out later.

Sabo tried to decline, saying he wanted some sleep. But it went through deaf ears. Sighing, he agreed without so much choice.

o0o

Belo Betty is a strict woman, she's actually very rude to people who don't stand for their own. She would throw insults at them to push them on their back, and to stand up for themselves.

She was busy typing on her Laptop for the upcoming meeting with the other members, when her phone suddenly rang. She picked it up and smirked. She went back to her laptop and chatted with her other friend 'Lindbergh'.

Lindbergh loves cats and inventions. Opening Betty's chat, which is usually rare during work hours. He smiled in turn, as he responded with a 'yes'. He also found some of their friends agreeing with their plans for later after shift. Excited about an all-night out. He continued his work, so he can be on time.

"So Sabo's finally here" It was Karasu, who responded. Happy to hear that a friend is back.

Betty said 'yes'. And continued with her work.

Ignoring the chat room, as she noticed some are still there chatting.

o0o

Sabo was currently filing his clothes to the cabinet when the doorbell suddenly rang. Turning his attention to his luggage, remembering he still hasn't changed his clothes. He then stood up and walked towards the persisting noise. He welcomed Koala inside and turned his heel. Walking towards his luggage. He picked up some clothes to change.

Koala made herself feel at home, picking up a glass of water from his fridge. Walking towards the couch. She sat down and stared at the mess he made. It didn't take long before Sabo changed his clothes. Wearing pale blue ripped pants and a blue v-neck shirt, he turned to her and gestured for them to leave. Koala obliged by placing the empty glass in his sink, as she followed him to the front door. As Sabo was locking his door. They noticed a red-haired petite man with two large scars that drags from his forehead. One of the scars passed through his eye to his cheeks while the other was reaching till his neck. He was walking away after locking his own apartment, before giving a glare at Sabo.

Koala laughed at the situation while teasing her friend. "Did you make enemies already?''.while staring at the retreating figure in front of them.

"I did not"

o0o

She was red as an apple as she rode the elevator, heading down to the lower ground. She immediately pressed the close button. Embarrassed to face a certain neighbor that she just met. Crossing her right arm to her chest, while the other was covering her face, she tried to hide her reddish face. But failed drastically as her skin was pale. Muttering to herself she blamed her blonde friend for teasing her when he went to her room.

Fishing for her keys from her front pocket, she went towards her vehicle and raised her leg to get on. Kicking the stand, she balanced herself with the motorcycle. Strapping the helmet to her head, she turned the vehicle on and left the parking area. She made turns and accelerated her driving, trying to cool herself down with the cold air.

The girls' name is Eustass Kidd, sho Grew up as an orphan and was raised by the nuns. She soon had left when she turned eighteen, trying to build her own business. Fortunately for her, her business was rising in the Service department. She owned three bars in total, and each one is being run by her trusted friends. Killer, who is her friend, has been with her since she was a child. They had a relationship before. But years later, both had realized it didn't go well with them. Thus mutually decided to go back and stay as childhood friends.

This red-haired girl usually prefers to wear boys' clothing, thus everyone who sees her always assumes she is a man. She's not hiding her gender, everyone just assumes and she finds it a pain to correct herself.

Stopping at her main branch, she parked her motorcycle in the reserve spot for her. Walking towards the entrance and was greeted by the bouncer. The man had bowed his head, opening the door wide for her. Some had rebuked why she was given entry, the bouncer only stayed silent and let them mumble to themselves.

Walking towards the bar area. She saw Killer inside. Observing the new bartender, as he blends a drink for a customer. Kidd motioned for her friend, who instantly walked towards her. Once he was in arms reach. She gave her a kick on his stomach. Making the blond man grab for his stomach while kneeling on the ground.

"What the Fuck was that for?" He asked, grunting in pain.

"You pissed me off" was her only response to her pained friend, asking for a whiskey to the bartender.

Killer had stared at his friend for a while, before realizing what she meant. Smirking towards her he stated, "You met him. Didn't you?" He chuckled, walking hurriedly behind the bar.

Kidd felt her face start to feel hot, grabbing for her friend. She shouted profanities at him, Killer could only grin. Trying to hold his laughter as much as he can.

It was minutes later when she saw Killer pointing at someone turning her head. She saw her neighbor casually talking to a friend while waiting for their drinks. Turning around with her back facing her neighbor. Trying to be as discreet as possible.

After they got their drinks, they had finally left the bar area. Her attention was then back at Killer glaring at him. Killer in turn only stayed silent. Not affected by her at all. Pissed, she ordered more drinks.

o0o

Sabo and Koala had finally arrived at the bar, walking inside. Sabo immediately recognized a certain face. The said man noticed his presence and greeted sabo with a fist bump.

It was Lindbergh, smiling at his friend while giving a fist bump and a manly hug. He then pointed to the area where they are sitting, as he went to the bar area to pick up some drinks. Sabo had followed him, trying to start a conversation with his friend. They went to the bar and ordered some more wines and buckets of beer and ice.

They were immersed in their conversation while waiting for their drinks. A few minutes later they had left. As soon as they left. Sabo heard a shout from the bar, making him turn his head, and noticed the red-haired man that he met in the hallway.

His attention was called out when Lindbergh had a nudge for his arm. He turned towards his friend and followed him to their booth.

o0o

"He was watching" Killer stated in front of her.

Pissed she threw an empty glass at him, which he avoided with ease. She then asked for another glass, which the bartender provided him, pouring herself a drink she drank some more.

o0o

Sabo had turned his head, upon hearing his name being shouted by familiar voices. His eyes had then gazed at Koala and Betty talking and drinking. Kurasu was nodding towards him with a can of beer in his hand. He saw Morley and Bunny Joe calling out his name, waving to come over. Smiling widely he moved his steps as fast as he could. Trying to avoid others while carrying the bucket in his hand. Once he was at their table, he gave each of them a hug and a bumping fist, as they exchanged pleasantries.

The conversation had then started, talking about his stay back in his hometown. Sabo would laugh, as he shares stories about his younger brother being in a relationship. Some were baffled, shocked to know that their Boss's son would be capable of having a relationship. They had thought he would remain single, as he tends to act dumb and numb when it comes to romance. Their conversation had then gone onto Ann who was now married and with a child.

They cheered loudly at the good news, as they talked about their life in Baltigo. Sharing their company events, when Sabo was still at Foosha. Bottles of wine had been emptied, cans being turned upside down. Some of them had ordered more drinks as they engaged in their conversation.

Sabo has started to feel drunk, as he dances with Betty, Bunny, and Morley. Their hands up as they danced their body with the music.

o0o

Kidd was already drunk, hiccuping in her seat as she drank from her glass again. Feeling the heat, she started to unbutton her shirt. Making the bartender blush, and asked her to stop which earned him a glare from the owner. He turned from left to right trying to find a co-worker or her friend but failed. Killer had left the bar to him, as he got a report of someone making a ruckus on the second floor. Telling the bartender to look out for his friend as he handles the mess on the second floor.

Kidd had already discarded her coat to the ground, her hair disheveled covering her scar. Moaning to herself from the heat she tried to take off her pants but was then stopped by the bartender. The said woman smirked trying to flirt with her employee, but soon she showed displeasure, stating he is not her type. Walking towards the dance floor. Her dress shirt showing her cleavage and shoulder.

She found some guys dancing on the dance floor and thus she joined the fun. Swaying her body, as she giggled. She felt arms on her hips, which she immediately punched the owner of the said hand. Stating he's not her type. Walking to the middle of the dance floor, trying to find a suitable partner to dance with.

Her eyes had gazed at a familiar man, she hummed to herself as she saw how his wavy hair moved, smiling at how his body would sway with some girls. Upon observing him dance with a purple-haired girl, she felt something in her stomach, pissed. She started to walk towards him and stand between them. Smirking at the woman who was dancing at the blond man.

The man didn't even notice when Betty was shoved out, putting his hand on her hips. Making Kidd smirk in satisfaction, grabbing for his hands, she held them tight, dancing with the beat of the song. Betty was a bit perplexed but grinned as she realized who the girl was.

She was the woman that Koala said that lives in the apartment next to Sabo. As she was interested in what will happen next she raised her hands in surrender and danced with Bunny Joe instead.

Sabo, who was too drunk to notice, followed every step Kidd made. Kidd had then turned around facing him, she placed his hand back to her hips. Her arms had trailed behind his neck. Inching their faces close to each other. Kidd didn't wait too long as she smashed her lips to his, earning squeals and a grin from the group who were watching them dance. Sabo responded back, as he was too drunk. Grabbing for the back of her head. He pressed his lips on her. He felt something slimy had entered his mouth, realizing it was her tongue, he battled back. Kissing her hard as they tried to breathe through their nose.

Lindbergh and koala had then cheered at the display in front of them. Laughing as they watch their Boss in training kissing a woman desperately in front of them. Karasu had taken his phone and took pictures. Morley did the same, stating boys are scary, as he giggled.

Kidd had broken the kiss, trying to catch her breath as they both stared at each other's eyes. Their intense gaze was only cut when a drop from the beat made Sabo dance again. Chuckling at him, she did the same as they jumped and danced with some grinding and lustful moves.

o0o

After a few more hours of Dancing Koala had noticed their missing Boss, turning to her other friend they shook their heads.

Unknown to them Sabo was already a bit sober, after another intense and desperate kiss from Kidd with her back on the wall. His hands were moving around her body. Kissing and sucking as they tried to make love in the hallway. It was then interrupted when someone faked a cough. It was Killer, his arms crossed, telling him to take it home and get a room.

Upon on cue, Sabo grabbed for Kidds' hand and dragged her outside of the bar. Grabbing for a cab. He pushed her inside and got in.

TBC

* * *

Laters,

-B27


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy! NSFW!

* * *

**Episode 2: Bad Decisions**

Sucking noise and squelching noises can be heard. Panting as the other would suck each other's neck. Lips met, as their tongue danced around their mouth. Sucking the inside, and licking each other's teeth. Sabo had taken off his top, as Kidd took off hers. Grabbing for his back, scratching as she groped around the man's body.

The blond man did the same. Cupping his hands on her breast while the other moved to her back. Squeezing her ass as tight as he could. She released a moan, as she felt the grip on her body. Placing her head on the crook of his neck, she licked and sucked the tempting skin. Sabo placed both of his hands on her thigh, placing her on his midsection, as he carried her to his couch. Not noticing the Luggage that he left. They fell, fortunately to the top of the couch.

Kidd released a yelp but started kissing his chest as it was near her face. Having a playful suck on his nipple. Sabo groaned from pleasure. In revenge. He grabbed her breast and played with her nipples, making her wet and moan. Smirking, he lowered himself to her eye level and started kissing again. Exchanging saliva and tongues battling each other. His hands had grabbed from her breast to her hips. Moving them up and down as he squeezed every part of her body.

His hand had trailed at the hem of her pants. Unbuttoning the said pants. He slowly took it off her as they released each other's mouth to breathe. Kidd raised her hips, as she felt her pants being dragged down. Looking at him with lustful eyes. She pushed the man on his back and sat on his lap. She pushed her head to his collarbone, trailing kisses from his chest to his toned abs. She gave him a lick and bite marks until she was facing his crotch. She gave a kiss to his covered hard-on.

Sabo grunt, flinching as she started to lick the bulge of his pants. She smirked as he stared at her. Moving a strand of her hair from her eyes to her ear. She stole the zipper with her mouth and pulled it down. She then used her hand to release the thick rod in front of her. Giving it a slight squeeze as she licks the top. Trailing her tongue from the base to the top, and sucking the precum in the process.

Sabo grunted and groaned in pleasure. His eyes were full of lust as he stared at her giving him a blow job. He moaned louder when he felt her mouth around his cock. Sucking him hard moved her head up and down. He twitched, as he felt her playing with his balls with her cold hands. A few seconds later, he was released inside her mouth.

Kidd had smirked as she showed him his cum inside her mouth. Commenting on how he hasn't been laid for a long time. She released a yelp, as she felt him grabbing her and placing her on the couch. Her legs were wide apart. She felt her face turning hot as she watched him smelling through her underwear. Nipping at her clit with his mouth.

As revenge, he started to lick her folds. Sucking and kissing her thighs. Holding on her legs to keep them apart. He enjoyed the moans that she breathes. Her stomach moved erotically, as he stared at her with lust. Her breast would move as she tried to breathe for air.

She closed her eyes, hands gripping on his hair, as she felt his tongue going inside her. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his head. Trapping him there as he sucked her dry.

She felt her back arch, as she came in his mouth. Her hands had a tight grip on his hair, as she screamed with pleasure. Sabo had smirked and grabbed her legs so he could move. He watched her breath and twitch, he then licked his fingers as he observed her still spasming. His smirk widened when he heard her moan, as he inserted a finger inside her.

Her hand had reached out to him, trying to hold Sabo's hand that was fingering her. Moving and touching every inch of her inside. Using his other hand, he placed her arms around him, as he inserted another one. Thrusting his hand harder into her, she started to see stars as she came again by his hands. Sabo had dropped on top of her, gazing at her, as he trailed her neck with light kisses. She had then placed both of her hands behind his head, as she greeted his mouth with hers. Kissing and sucking his lips.

"Condom" she muttered letting his lips go. "Pocket"

Sabo nodded his head, grabbing for her discarded pants. He grabbed a condom from the back pocket. Tearing it open, he put it on. Kidd was still trembling preparing herself for pleasure. She watched him placing his elbows on each side of her head, as he slid his body down towards her. Moving one of his hands, Sabo had aligned himself on her entrance, while rubbing the top of her wet lips. She released a moan from the pleasure she felt. Wrapping her legs around his hips, she moaned as she felt him going inside her. She had held her breath, as Sabo entered her slowly and as gently as he could. His eyes were inching to close as he gazed at her, watching her tear from the pain.

She opened her eyes slowly, finding eyes staring at her. Opening her mouth, she tried to go for a kiss. Which he obliged. He sheathed himself inside her, as he waited for her to adjust.

"Move" he heard her mutter. Slowly he pulled out half and thrust back in.

He moved hard and fast as he listened to her moaning in pleasure. Soon his movements turned slow, making Kidd whine when he suddenly stopped. She opened her eyes and noticed his hands trying to pick her up. He placed his arm behind her as his other hand behind her head. Slowly he stood up, trying to balance their body, as he tilted her up and down on his length.

She groaned, releasing a moan as she felt him so deep inside her. Erotic sounds were released, their skin touching. After a few more harsh thrusts, she was about to come but he stopped. She tilted her head to him, pissed. She was about to grab his hair. When she noticed him moving, he was carrying her to the bedroom. She would twitch and moan on every step he made. His cock still deep inside her, walking carefully as he held her body tightened around him.

Once they got in bed, Sabo let her drop on the bed making him completely out of her. Turning her on all fours. He thrust back again. He moved faster this time and harder. Skin slapping can be heard, Kidd releasing her moans was like music for him.

His brows started to furrow, as he grunted. Slamming his body towards her, his chest pressed to her back. He grabbed her hands and entwined their fingers, as he came inside. Kidd felt him cum inside her, making her clamp onto her manhood tightly as she came, her back arching and her hands on his.

She had flopped down to the bed on her side, as she tried to grasp for air. Trembling and twitching, her body was still sensitive. Though she didn't get a chance to rest when he grabbed her by her armpits and placed her carefully to the center of the bed. Her eyes widened when she felt both of his hands on her knees spreading them open as he tried to settle in between her legs. Aligning his hard on to her entrance, she screamed in pleasure as she tightened her walls on his. Her trembling intensifies, as she moaned uncontrollably. She heard him grunt, as he moaned near her ears. She watched him closed his eyes, observing how he moved his hand to her head. Petting her hair, trying to soothe and calm. She slowly started to calm, breathing evenly. Enjoying the feel of his hand on hers. Sabo leaned on his elbows. Gazing at her lips to her nose. Their eyes had met as he inched closer to her lips. Giving her a kiss. Their tongues dancing, teeth clashing. He sucked her tongue making her gasp.

As they were kissing he started to pull out, leaving half of his inside, and without a warning, he thrust inside her again fast and harder. The slapping of skins can be heard around the room, as he moved inside her. Thrusting in and out, as they kissed. He finally had let go of her lips. Making her gasp for air. Moaning erotically without control. She grabbed for his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin.

They had continued their lovemaking when they felt their climax nearing again. Kidd felt her eyes rolling back to her head, moaning, digging her nails on his back, faint scratch marks had appeared and some had bled.

Their stomachs had met, as they both arched their backs in pleasure. Sabo had twitched and continued to thrust as he came inside her again. Kidd had trembled as she felt his release inside her, panting hard, and trying to regain control of her breathing. She let her eyes close and slowly fell asleep.

Sabo had done the same after he pulled out from her. He then grabbed her shoulder while lying on his back. Pressing her head to his chest. He trailed light kisses to her hair and soon surrendered himself to sleep, closing his eyes, while patting her hair. Moving some of her hair strands from her eyes to her ear.

TBC

* * *

Till next Update,

-B27


	3. Chapter 3

Up another Story. Same warning, not owning anything aside from this Fanfiction, and English isn't my strong language.

* * *

**Episode 3: I hate that I love you**

Her eyes were wide open when she woke up. She had pushed him off to the ground with her foot as she screamed. Waking Sabo up from his slumber. She had then gripped the blanket around her body, staring wide-eyed at the blond man on the ground.

The said man did the same, after being woken up with a kick into his stomach making him fall to the ground. He had covered his private part with his hands, as he stared back at her.

It took them a couple of minutes before they started to talk, or rather shout at each other.

"Who are you?' they both screamed, pointing their fingers at each other.

"That's my line" they continued to speak together, Still shouting.

Kidd had then let out a yelp, as she felt something had slowly trailed down from her inside. She peeked from the blanket and screamed again. Noticing the kiss marks and bite marks all over her body, especially her breast. A thick blood vessel had appeared on her forehead, as she screamed at him calling him a rapist. The man had then stood up, and shouted back at her. Telling her he did no such thing.

"You damn rapist what are doing in my apartment," she screamed loudly at him,

The man had scoffed, telling her she's in his apartment and not hers.

She was about to rebuke when she noticed that there are some things that aren't supposed to be in her room. Glancing around, and indeed the man was right. She was not at her apartment.

The layout was too familiar for her, she really did think she was attacked on her way back home. She immediately stood up and ran to the living room. Sabo followed her after he grabbed for a towel and wrapped it around his waist, he observed her as she glanced around the apartment.

"Where am I? Don't tell me you kidnapped me?"

Pissed, Sabo gave her the address they are currently at. Baffled, she called him a liar when she realized something. Is this room...? She asked. The man nodded his head and watched her flustered and turned red. She instantly grabbed for her clothes. Discarding the blanket to the floor, Sabo blushed and turned as she wore her clothes. After she was done, she turned towards the door and left without a word.

Kidd had slammed the door of her apartment close. Cheeks are still red and flustered. Remembering the events that had happened last night. She slapped her face with her hands. She blamed herself for drinking too much.

"Why does it have to be him," she asked herself. Still embarrassed and flustered at the thought she had slept with her crush.

Standing up from her front door. She discarded her clothes on her way to the bath. Turning on her shower she covered her face with her hands, and felt the blood rush to her head, as she felt his cum flowing out from her.

"And he didn't even wear a condom," she thought to herself. "Fuck"

o0o

Sabo was left dumbfounded as he stared at her retreating figure. He was about to grab for her but his pinky toe had hit the door frame hard, making him fall to the ground and shout in pain. Clutching at his toe as he held his breath.

After the pain had eased, he sat up and tried to remember the events last night. The last thing he remembered was dancing with a crimson-haired woman, and kissing him and somehow led them to this situation. Blushing hard, he started to feel getting hard. Glaring at his hard-on. He stood up and planned to take a cold shower.

He turned on the shower and got in. His brows twitch when he feels something painful behind his back. Remembering who did that. He felt blood rushed to his head again. He faces upwards to feel the water hit his face. Trying to forget what had just happened. But somehow, he reminded her of someone that he can't quite wrap it.

After he took his shower, he heard his phone rang. Picking it up and checked that it was his Father, asking how he's doing. Smiling they had a chat with regards to Ann.

"Hey Dad, remember when you brought us here in Baltigo when we were younger?" He asked randomly.

"Yes"

"I was wondering if you perhaps remember me making friends while staying here?"

He heard his Father humming trying to think, "well, aside from Koala and your co-workers. I don't remember much. Why?"

"Nothing" he sighed. A bit disappointed with the response.

"You remembered something?" His father asked, knowing full well he had amnesia when he got into an accident. Thus the reason he had a scar on his face.

"Not really. But maybe? Not sure" he muttered to himself making his dad snort.

"Well, if you remember something that would be great. And tell me if you did. Got it?"

Sabo hummed in approval, after bidding goodbye to his dad. They Had promised to have lunch together with his mom. Thus why his father had called him

He sat on his couch when he noticed something under the coffee table. Picking it up. He blushed as he placed the fabric away from his face. It was a kid's underwear that she had forgotten to grab as she failed to find it when she was in a hurry to leave. Throwing the said fabric to the laundry. He promised to return it to her. Though not quite sure if he should.

o0o

Kidd was already fresh from the bath. Still sitting down on her bed, as she twitches in pain from her vagina. She still felt him inside her thus the reason why she was limping around as she walked. They decided to sit down and try to cool themselves.

Somehow deep inside her, she was happy about the event. At least she got to taste him and spend the night with him but a bitter taste left her mouth. Knowing she wouldn't have him in her life.

Crawling towards her bedside table. She pulled out a picture from the cabinet.

She stared at the picture, wondering why it had to be him again.

Feeling her tears started to gather on her eyes, she scolded herself, while wiping her body dry. Grabbing for her gym clothes. She left her room and grabbed her gym bag. She was about to leave when she remembered she had left her motorbike at the bar. Fishing out her phone. Calling Killer to drive her vehicle to her apartment. The man on the other line had already anticipated this call. Hummed to himself as he informed her where her motorbike keys are. He then started to tease his friend.

"So I heard last night was intense"

Aggravated, she accused him of being a peeping tom, which he denied and claimed she just informed him.

"Fuck you" she shouted before hanging the phone.

Grabbing for her keys from the table, she went outside the building to the parking lot in the back. Upon getting on her motorbike. She felt someone staring at her. Turning her head. She saw the person she doesn't want to see the most. Flipping him off. He got on her motorbike and drove off towards the gym.

o0o

Sabo had just finished his call with his parents when he saw a familiar figure with red hair by the parking lot. Gazing at the person. He was surprised when he found that it was her. His smirk was widening when he saw her flipping him off while sticking her tongue out. 'cute' he muttered. His thoughts halted when he realized what he had just thought of her. Covering his mouth with his palm. He turned on his heel and went inside, his steps halted, as he turned back again and watched the retrieving figure of the woman. Just remembering that he forgot her name. Sighing not really thinking he will meet her again. He closed the glass door to change.

After he was done changing, he grabbed for his apartment keys and left. He then decided to just walk his way to Iva's restaurant since it was just a few minute's walks. Turning and crossing the street. He noticed a familiar car as he was about to arrive. His mother had turned her head when she noticed him a few meters away. Waving her hand. She called out for his name. Sabo smiled in turn and made big steps towards his adoptive mother. Kissing her on her cheeks, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"How are you, Mom?" He asked. Holding his Mother's hand.

Shanks was excited upon seeing her child. Leaving Foosha for work was hard for her. But here they usually spend at least a yearly trip with the family. Placing a hand on his cheeks, she assured him she's doing great." And how's my Baby boy?"

Sabo could only grin, as he gazed at his Mother. All her worries dissipate after seeing him smile. He offered his arm for her to take after Dragon called their attention. Shanks took the offered arm and snaked her arms around his. They followed the raven-haired man who was being guided to a private room.

Shanks had released a laugh, as Sabo had detailed her the events that happened when he left Foosha. Grinning widely at her. Enjoying her loud laugh. Dragon had chuckled as he listened to them chat about their youngest. When he remembered something. He coughed a little trying to earn their attention."Sabo about your question earlier"

Sabo averted his gaze to his Dad. It was then that moment that he was informed about a certain girl he met before the accident. Their company had been sponsoring a certain orphanage house. Providing money, and a safe place for the children residing in that orphanage house. On one of their visits, he had forced his Dad to bring him alone, stating he finds it unfair that he hasn't gone with him during his work. Sighing, the man nodded but made some conditions. The young lad agreed and promised to be at his best in the company's car. He waited for them to finish loading the boxes inside the van. It took a few minutes for them to arrive at said house. And that is where he met her.

"And then?" He asked wanting to know more about the girl

Dragon has shrugged his shoulders. Telling him nothing more as he doesn't even know the lass's name. Though he did tell him he can provide the orphan's house information. Stating they might have records of the said girl.

Smiling, he gave thanks to his dad.

o0o

She was huffing, as she tried to breathe for air. Gulping from the water she bought, she released a refreshing huff. Wiping the water off her chin, she grabbed for her towel, rubbing her hair dry from her sweat. She went towards the change room, to take a bath before going home. Setting in front of her locker. She tried to relax before doing anything else. Her attention was taken from her phone that suddenly rang a metal song. Picking it up, she had asked, grunting with a sour face. Knowing who it was.

"The guys are here. Wanna come?"

It was her childhood friend, giving her the location to where they are currently staying. Nodding her head, she let out a 'yeah. Will be there' before putting her phone back to her bag. Taking a bath towel and preparing her change of clothes, she went to the bath cubicle to get the smelly sweats off her. Took her half minutes to prepare, already wearing a new set of clothes. Zipping her bag close, she left the gym with her motorbike.

Navigating her way to the restaurant. Kamabakura Restaurant, it says, a well-known restaurant in Baltigo for its delicious and refreshing foods and drinks. Parking her vehicle in the motorbike area, she took off her helmet and brought it with her inside. She was then guided by a waiter to her friends' table when a familiar sight caught her attention.

Sabo was there with some woman she doesn't know. Raising her brow, she started to feel something inside her. The feeling of wanting to go to his table and ask what he's doing, but tried to hold herself back.

Remembering that he is not hers. Clutching her bag and her helmet, she followed the waiter again. She had then found her friends talking and waving at her. Noticing Killer, she grabbed for his clothes and dragged him away from the table, asking what he was trying to do. With raised brows, the blond asked what she meant.

"You know that he's her. Don't you?" She muttered harshly in a whisper to him.

His brows raised again, asking he didn't know what he meant but halted his words upon seeing the blond man that she had left last night with a woman. The said woman had her arms hooked to his, as he guided her outside the restaurant. They then saw a purple-haired woman bidding them farewell, before giving a kiss to Sabo. This earned the blond man to chuckle as he pointed towards the person she was talking about.

Kidd had turned her head and observed the couple. She felt a pang of pain when she saw her help the red-haired woman get in his car. She let go of her friend and ran towards the exit. She doesn't know why. But she just wants to know where they are heading. Before she can go close to the car. It had already left the parking area. She stood there staring at the car, brows furrowed, biting the inside of her mouth. With a loud grunt, she went back inside. Stomping her feet back to her friend's table.

"So...Who was that?" "What Happened?"

Where questions she heard from Heat and Waved, as they raised their brows at her. Killer could only chuckle at her. Making her throw a fit at him. The said man had smiled and asked for the menu. Letting Kidd do the glare for all she wants.

Their table had already been cleared, as they continued to finish their drinks. Her silver-haired friend had brought the topic again. Asking what happened earlier.

Crossing her arms, she glared at him telling him. Nothing. She turned her head away from them. Trying to ignore their questions. But Killer was there to give them answers. Slamming her hands on the table. She left the table with her helmet.

"I'll wait at the parking area if you want to continue your storytelling" she dryly said to them grabbing for her helmet. Leaving them with their brows furrowed in question.

"Okay, what was that about?" Heat asked Killer.

The man sighed and told them what happened last night.

"So" wave trailed as he grinned "she got drunk, and found her type on the dance floor"

"And then they banged" heat concluded.

"Yep, and furthermore. That guys' not just a temporary crush"

They raised their brows again. Asking what he meant

"Remember when Kidd and I used to live with the nuns?"

They both nodded simultaneously and a shock was then replaced, upon knowing who that man really is.

"Isn't that good?" One of them asked.

Killer had shaken his head. Honestly, though, he thought the same as well. But somehow, Kidd's too stubborn and wants to hide from him. He doesn't really know the reason why. But he bet that it was just some selfish reason.

o0o

Leaning on the railing in the parking lot, she waited for her friends while huffing for a smoke. Taking it out from her mouth using her middle and index finger. She crushed the tip to the trash can, she kicked an invincible rock. Cursing at Killer, knowing full well what he's doing.

"Why does it have to be you, damn Bastard." She thought again.

TBC

* * *

Till next Update,

-B27


	4. Chapter 4

Updates! Same warning, no owning anything aside from this Fanfiction, and English isn't my strong skill.

* * *

**Episode 4: She's in Denial. He's Searching**

It has been a month since the incident and Sabo got busy with his work, trying to learn new things and to catch up on what he had missed. Turning his attention back to his computer, an interesting email had popped on the side of his screen.

Full of curiosity about the child his father told him about, he opened the mail, and read the letter the headmaster at the orphanage home replied to his inquiry. Smiling about the old woman's response, she replied and agreed to meet up with her instead to talk about the child personally.

He heard his phone buzz from his table and extended his hand to grab it. His eyes are not leaving his computer screen. Once he got it on his hands, he unlocked it open. He then shook his head in amusement, when he saw his Sister's a short video clip about her first child being silly. 'I guess the Apple didn't fall too far from the tree, then' and sent. It buzzed back again and chuckled at her annoyed response.

Looking at the time from his phone, he didn't realize it was already past twelve. He then took his jacket from his chair and stood up, earning Koala's attention who had her cubicle office just behind him.

"Are you going out for lunch?"

Sabo nodded and wore his jacket.

"I. Hungry. I go too." Koala robotically claimed, her back leaning on her backrest, her hands raised to stretch. Sabo waited for his friend to stand, and as soon as they were about to go Lindbergh called out to him.

"Sabo please buy me some tuna sandwich," the cat-like person pleaded, walking past them in a hurry with some documents and rolled papers in his arms.

Sabo called out in confirmation and then left the office with Koala in tow.

o0o

Kidd had just arrived at her apartment building from her morning jog when she came face to face with that familiar blond. With a scowl, she stuck out her tongue and ran towards the elevator. Despite her age being mid-twenties, she knows she's acting childish around him. But she didn't care, or rather it was her only way to hide her embarrassment.

She was about to prepare her lunch when Heat disturber her plans. Twitching in annoyance upon seeing the picture that Heat had sent her. It was the blond man, eating his lunch with an auburn-haired woman. Pissed and annoyed, she called her best friend and told him 'Fuck off' before hanging up again.

Opening up her Cabinet drawer, she stilled her hand from the chopping board she was about to take out. Even more annoyed, she sent a flipped off sign to Heat and asked where they were. The man on the other side of the phone could only chuckle at his friend acting like a 'Tsundere', before replying to her his current location.

"Stay put"

She replied back and soon drove off with her motorbike.

It was a few minutes later when Kidd arrived and saw Sabo at one of the tables. Her eyes squinting at the couple eating their meal.

"Isn't it a bit cold?" Koala asked, shivering from her seat.

"Not really. Wanna change seats? Since it's warmer here with the sun" Her friend offered, she immediately nodded her head and smiled. Standing up, she went towards Sabo's chair, who then stood up and allowed her to sit on his now empty seat. Sabo then sat back to where she was seated previously.

They did hear a huff from somewhere but didn't mind it as the place was a bit packed than usual.

"You're acting like you're his Girlfriend" heat commented with a raised brow as he watched Kidd squirm in her seat drinking from her glass while glaring at the blond man's table.

"Am not."

"Whatever you say, Captain."

That made Kidd glare at him, heat only shrugged as he busied himself with his phone.

"Who is she anyway?" the red hair muttered in anger. Well, she's quite aware that she had seen that woman with him a lot of times ever since she saw him again. But she always thought that she was just some coworker, but judging from how close they are to each other. She started to doubt.

"Are you jealous?"

"Am not"

"You know, it hurts more if you keep on denying it."

"Does not."

"Whatever you say Captain" Heat repeated, starting to get bored at her being jealous and muttering curse words towards Sabo's company.

It was a few minutes later when Koala and Sabo had left after the waiter handed them a paper bag and their change. Kidd followed them from behind, leaving Heat to handle the payment of her meal. Hiding from a wall, she followed them behind discreetly. Once they had crossed the road, they looked up and saw the building.

'Revo Corp.' it read at the top, the company name is very much familiar to her, and she was a bit thankful for them for letting her meet Sabo. But after the accident, she prefers to keep away from them. Kidd let out a screech when she felt Heat placed a hand on her shoulder.

She was about to curse at him, but he spoke first.

"As I said Captain, they are already inside. Anything wrong?"

Kidd only glared at him and headed back to the restaurant to grab her motorbike.

o0o

Sabo was standing in front of the orphanage house that his family supported. Standing by the open gates, he welcomes himself in. Walking towards an old building, he smiled when he saw children playing in the playground. He was about to enter the office when someone had called his attention.

"You must be Mr. Sabo D. Monkey?" A woman looking between her thirties asked, wearing an apron and a broomstick on her hands. "We've been waiting for your arrival Mr. Monkey"

Sabo nodded his head in turn, and sheepishly grinned at how the woman called him. "Thank you, though if it's alright please call me Sabo instead? Felt like you're calling my old man instead of me" he laughed. The woman smiled in turn and nodded her head. Addressing the young man as he requested and asked him to follow her.

"Ms. Claire has been inpatient and very excited in meeting you again Mr. Sabo. She's currently in her office right now." The woman explained as she guided the blond man towards the head's office.

The blond man could only chuckle as she continued to recall the memories when she used to see young Sabo play around with the other kids. "Though I wish she would gather her courage and talk to you again like you two used to."

This earned Sabo's curiosity, he was about to ask her what she meant. When the creaking sound from the opened door was louder than his voice when he spoke. The woman turned back to him, with a smile she opened her palm towards the room. Instruction him to go inside. Sabo obliged and entered the room, once he was inside. The old door creaked again, making him turn his head in haste with a raised brow.

"Oh Sabo dear, how are you?"

He turned his head back to where he heard the voice, and he saw another woman with raven hair and blue eyes. He smiled towards the older woman, remembering who she is. "You're the lady from before"

She let out a giggle and offered Sabo to take a seat. "I'm glad that you still remember me, Sabo. Come. Please, take a seat" He heard her say as he watched her pour him a cup of coffee. Sabo nodded his head and walked towards the opposite couch the woman was sitting on. Turning his head from left to right, somehow he felt like he had been here before.

"Did you happen to recall something?" the woman asked. Her face frowning a bit as she hoped he remembers a little bit of his memory. The man nodded his head, looking through the walls, the bookshelves, and cabinets that somehow he felt like he had seen those sights before. From his response, she let out a sigh of relief. Happy that he at least, his body somehow finds the office oddly familiar.

"Well, you do happen to hide her when you play hide and seek with the other kids, claiming that this is the least that they would try to search. You were a bit unfair and selfish when you wanted to be."

"Oh" Sabo mouthed, chuckling to himself.

"Well, anyway though. Before we talk about what you asked me. May I know how the other Monkeys are?" She asked, laughing hysterically at her joke. "You three, always cause a problem when you guys visit. But every time was hilarious and fun. It always makes the children here smile with your antics" Sabo did giggle though, as he agreed that they used to be rough and trouble was always after them.

She was surprised to learn that Ann, the oldest of the three had already entered motherhood, taking care of her children while managing her flower shop. Luffy, who she thought might be asexual and the most troublesome and stubborn of the three is dating someone. They started to share about the past, sharing what happened when he used to visit, how he befriended the children during the younger days, and befriended a certain red-haired girl.

Sabo raised one of his brows, as he inquired more about the lass. More curious, especially the woman's words about a certain girl.

"Yeah, you two used to play a lot. Even when you three are here, you always drag her to your mischiefs"

"Ms. Claire, about this girl. Do you happen to have a photo of her?"

Claire raised her head from the cup, humming in response. She placed the cup down and stood up from the couch, "I think I do. Wait a sec." She then started to walk towards a bookshelf, looking at the hardcovers. Hovering her fingers against the books lined up. She then smiled and grabbed the one she has been looking for.

"I usually keep their pictures by batches" she muttered, flipping the picture book as she scanned the images placed inside per page. "Oh, there it is" She cheered, taking the picture out from the photo album. She handed the picture of Sabo smiling while forming a victory sign from his hand, and a pouting face of a red-haired girl. Her arms are crossed in front of her chest, cheeks puffed, and eyes looking away from the boy beside her and the camera.

He felt a slight pain from the back of his head. He frowned when he felt the same pain in his temple, running in between his brows. He raised a hand and massaged the pain off.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

Sabo only nodded his head and waved it off as stress. Not noticing the sad smile from the woman in front of him. In his peripheral view, he can see something was handed out to him. He turned his attention to Claire and saw her handing him another picture. Sabo smiled and took the picture.

This time, the picture was of a grinning red-haired woman wearing a school uniform and has a large scar that drags from the left side of her forehead and goes down to her neck. He averted his gaze back to the woman and smiled grimly towards him.

"This is?" he asked shocked. Seeing a familiar face that he knows very well. No wonder he felt something odd when he met her.

"That's her."

"What happened?" he asked curiously, watching the scar from her forehead to her neck. Comparing the same scar that he saw on the red-haired woman that he spent a night with.

"Remember the day when you got that scar?"

Sabo nodded his head.

"It was you two that fell from the cliff. As we learned, she tried to save you from falling off a cliff, but she lost her footing and you both fell."

Sabo remained silent as he listened to her what happened. Re-telling stories on how they met and became friends, what happened during that accident, and how she started to avoid him. His head started to hurt, every time he listened to the older woman speak. It was a few minutes before Sabo began to speak again. "Her name?" he asked.

"Eustass Kidd" Claire stared back at him, as he repeated the name on his own.

"Does it ring any bell?"

Sabo pressed his lips thin, feeling the pain again on his head. "Aside from the headache, I think I might have met her again already."

Surprised, Claire stood up in excitement. "Did you talk with her?" she asked while kneeling on the coffee table and leaned her weight on her hands, inching closer to the younger man.

"We did. Though as you said if that is her. She's indeed been avoiding me."

o0o

Kidd was playing on her guitar when she suddenly heard someone had knocked on her door. Rolling her eyes, thinking it might be Killer and the gang again. She stood up and walked towards her front door. "Seriously, if you're coming here. Please tell-" She trailed off, as he stared at the man in front of her.

She felt her cheeks heat when he smiled at her in greeting. She then furrowed her brows and scowled at the man. "I think you got on the wrong door" she muttered, huffing as she started to close the door in haste. But a cry of pain from the other man had her alerted. Opening the door wide, she walked over to the man who was holding on his hand. She immediately grabbed for them and asked where it hurts.

Sabo started to giggle when he watched her fret over him. This made the red-haired lass glare at him. "It looks like you're fine, so if you'll excuse me." She started to walk back towards her apartment, But her steps were halted, when she felt his hand on her wrist.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"What? You wanna be friendly, etc.? Sorry but no. I have no intention of being friends with you again."

"So It's you!" Sabo concluded.

Kid raised a brow and asked what he meant. Sabo then took out a picture and showed it to her. It was a picture of them when they were young.

"Where did you get this?"

"Mind if I come in?" The blond man asked.

She let out a sigh and opened the door wide. Letting the man get inside her apartment.

TBC

* * *

Laters~

-B27


End file.
